Affirmation
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. Post-ep oneshot for 7x02 - "...Now I want you to trust me in that when I say I'm okay, I'm actually okay."


**A/N: EEEE! I've been able to get the story up SUPER early this week... which is honestly surprising because I had so much trouble with it - I honestly had no clue where to take it after watching the episode. I was like um... hmm... okay... well... and then Fred did his whole - shoves me to one side and cracks his knuckles and gets down onto business- gig and voila, 50 minutes later and here we are!**

**In other slightly unrelated (but still kind of related) news: I am wholly and completely on the Jo train. I freaking LOVE her! She's such a great character... and she seems to have blended in fantastically! I think what _really_ sold me was the way she was with the Marine and showed him NYC. I'm a sucker for troops in general so to have that tender moment in was all -sniff sniff- and I have to say - her random phone-calls with her son, Tyler crack me up! LOL. "No... because I said so. Bye. I love you." HAHAHAH.**

**Now finally - and probably most importantly - all of your AMAZING reviews from last week's oneshot. Oh my... wow! You guys! You're incredible. I know each and every one of you deserves a epic reply to your kind words and thoughts that you share with me (but honestly, between School, swimming, having a life and sleeping now and then... I seem to be left with like minus three hours in a day) so I hope you all know that when I say a huge THANK YOU! I mean it from the bottom of my fluffy heart - because really, thank you all!**

**Special mentions to:** csimesser1, NothatRose, MoonlightDancerxxx, MesserFamilyFan100, brendanakai, Megan, FoxPhile, rapidtetv, webdlfan, ZoeyBug, Meredith and Derek, piper maru duchovny, Lindsay1234, Sweet LIL loz, ioanhoratio, afrozenheart412, Saderia, silenceeverything, 18lzytwner, cklovesm-m, unlikelyRLshipper, NorthernLights25, Hope06 and hannqhn!

**So without further adieu - here we go! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

___Post-ep one-shot, season 7, episode 2: Unfriendly Chat_

___

* * *

_

"So. You never mentioned you failed calculus..." Lindsay smirked as she elbowed her husband in the side.

"Hey," he growled, rubbing his side. "What I do to deserve the elbow?"

"Nothing," she giggled. "But seriously – you failed calculus?"

"Yes." He huffed. "Math wasn't my strong point... so what if I did?"

Lindsay shrugged with a glint twinkling in her eye. "I just need to make sure I know whether or not to get Lucy a tutor."

Glancing around the lab as if to find a witness to back him up; Danny cocked his eyebrow at his wife. "Did we or did we not just have a conversation that where we said that Lu was in _pre-school_?"

"Well, considering she takes after you in every way... we might as well start early..."

"That's a lie," Danny shook his head. "She's all you when it comes to bein' a smarty-pants."

"That's funny," she glared at him. "Ha-ha."

"You started it," He shrugged with a grin as he lifted the packaged iPads for his wife and stacked them in the evidence box for her. "I just finished it."

"That's debatable." She giggled as she ran her hand over his back in silent thanks for his chivalry.

"You hungry?"

Rolling her eyes, Lindsay accepted the file Danny handed to her and scrolled her signature across the line. "We ate an hour ago."

"Thirsty?"

She laughed as she picked up a steaming coffee cup and wafted it in front of him. "What's the matter?"

"Well, we got an hour before Princess Lucy needs pickin' up..."

"Danny, if you keep calling her that she's going to think we've changed her name."

"We said the same about me callin' you Montana, but you survived so I think she'll be okay."

"I was twenty nine, she's two."

"And?"

"And you drive me crazy," Lindsay giggled as she ran her hand across his cheek. "Don't you have someone else to go wind up?"

"At this moment in time?" He smirked, "No. Adam's gettin' bitched at by Mac for goin' all Jedi on the Wall Street firm."

Smacking his arm, Lindsay shook her head at her husband. "Danny!"

"What... what do they expect with glass walls, babe? It's like they're beggin' for us to be up on current affairs."

"When it's beneficial... if it was reversed you'd be singin' a different tune."

"I don't sing."

"Our shower and Lucy can testify against that." Lindsay smirked. "I heard you singing to her last night... so you're busted."

"It was more of a croak, Lindsay." He huffed. "And don't be spreadin' that," Danny muttered. "If that gets out..."

"What, your playboy rep will be shot to hell?" Lindsay shook her head before patting him on the cheek. "Sorry babe... you lost your status about... oh, six years ago now?"

"Is that what it's been? Six years?"

Lindsay nodded. "Yep, I moved here six years ago, and have been tortured by your cute face ever since." She smiled as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You know, torture and cute don't really go that well in a sentence together."

She simply giggled before turning her attention back to tidying her workstation.

"Linds..."

"Hmmm?"

Letting out a breath, Danny turned and rested against the table-top, facing Lindsay. "It's been a while since-"

"Don't." She sighed, knowing exactly where he intended on taking their conversation.

"Linds..."

"Don't." She shook her head. "Danny..."

"Baby..."

"Not at work," she shook her head. "Please not at work."

"Why not?"

"Because." She shook her head. "It's inappropriate. It's unnecessary. I'm fine. I am, Danny."

"Seal it." He gestured to the box of evidence.

"Danny..."

"Seal it, Linds. Everythin's in there... I need to talk to you."

"Now?" she implored. "Danny, this isn't the best time. I've got work to do."

"You'd be surprised how many times we've said that to one another, Linds. Now please. Seal it and we'll be two minutes. I just... I need to talk."

She scowled at him before grabbing the red evidence tape and re-sealing the box of evidence and then signed the seal. She slammed her sharpie on the work surface and turned to face him. "Happy?"

He took her hand and led them both out of the lab and into the deserted hallway, pinning her almost in a tucked away corner of the rarely used corridor.

"Danny... if someone sees us..."

"Oh please Linds, it's been six years. People gave up givin' a crap about us... six years ago."

"That's a lie," she narrowed her eyes.

"Linds, no-one cares. The only ones that do care are the rookies fresh out of the academy and want a piece of Detective Monroe... and it's so unfortunate because then I have to knock them out."

"Danny," Lindsay growled as she smacked his arm. "I don't have the time for this."

"Well, we're about to make time, Montana." He zoned in on her nervous look in her eyes. "Just give me ten minutes, alright..."

"Ten? I thought you said two before..."

"We'll see how it goes, k?" He sighed. "I'm just... I'm worried."

"Why though?" She sighed. "I don't have any remorse, I don't have any nightmares, I don't care Danny. I did what I had to, and I'd do it again. We've had the same conversation a thousand times and each time my answer isn't going to change. Killing Shane Casey hasn't affected me."

"I just want... I know that... I..."

"I understand that you care, Danny. I do." She emphasised her point by running her hand over his cheek and caressing it softly. "And I appreciate your concern baby, but it's not necessary."

"I just... I know you sweetie, and I know how you feel the need to internalise things."

"I do." She nodded. "But there is honestly nothing for me to internalise. He had a gun trained on you and Lucy. I had a gun and a reasonably clear shot. I took a chance and saved your life, my life, and most importantly, our daughter's life. There's nothing to internalise. I did what I had to, and I know had the tables been turned you would have done the exact same thing and would be saying the exact same thing right now."

"I know... I just, I'm your husband and I promised you I'd protect you."

"And you do a fantastic job of doing so," she assured him. "Along with cherishing me, loving me, and all the other stuff you promised to me, alright? Now I want you to trust me in that when I say I'm okay, I'm actually okay."

He nodded slowly.

"I promise you if anything changes within me... if something isn't the same – or if I feel different then you'll be the first person I tell, okay?"

He nodded. "I just... it scares me when I think about..."

"How it hasn't affected me?"

"No, how it did affect you for those five months of not even talkin' about it, and now – you're absolutely fine."

"Because I've had closure." Lindsay reasoned. "I know in the back of your mind you're thinking all about my past, and I understand that Danny, I understand where you're coming from in that you know I don't deal well with things like that, but you also have to remember it took me ten years to get closure from that. When you wrapped your arms around me on the rooftop it made me feel safe. It made me feel like I'd done the right thing; that I was okay. I knew that it was onwards and upwards from there."

"Why the sudden change though? Because I'd been saying the same thing all along. I must'a wrapped my arms around you a hundred times in those five months after what happened... why on the roof did it make everythin' better all of a sudden?"

"Because I was willing to accept the fact that yes I'd killed a man – but the man I'd killed was Shane Casey. Granted, he didn't get the best chance in life, but he didn't help himself, and honestly – with the amount of people he's killed over the years, I think it was better off this way. He can't hurt us anymore, and that to me is enough to help me get over what I had to do."

Danny wrapped his arms tighter around his wife's small frame and laid his head against her's. "So long as you promise me that if you do start feelin'... anythin' you tell me. Hell, tell Lucy... Hell, get Lucy to text it to me... email me, whatever. Just make sure you..."

"I'll let you in," she whispered as she pushed up onto her tip-toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I promise."

"Good." He replied with a chaste kiss to her lips before backing away slightly.

"Look," Lindsay smiled as she glanced through the numerous glass walls into the main section of the lab. "Adam just got let out of his lecture. Go find Hawkes and wind him up. I'll finish up in here, we can go get a coffee somewhere before we go pick Lucy up."

"For real?" Danny smiled excitedly.

"Just don't tease him too much. You know how sensitive he can be."

"Shouldn't be actin' like a Jedi then, should he."

"Oh please, coming from you – that's rich. Out of all the things you've done... him acting like a little Jedi is nothin', so don't you be mean to him. Understand me, Messer?"

"Yes darlin'," He smirked, "But I can't promise no Lightsaber jokes."

"Just tread lightly, alright?"

"I will." He smirked over his shoulder as he spied Hawkes filling a coffee cup in the break-room. "See you in five?"

"See you in five." Lindsay confirmed, smiling as she watched Danny disappear into the lab. She turned and leant against the glass wall and let out a breath of relief that Danny had believed her when she told him that she was okay – because she was. She was absolutely fine. In fact, in a round-a-bout way, she was glad for all that had happened that night. Of course, it wasn't anything she'd like to experience _ever _again, but it had been an eye-opener of sorts for her. She'd taken her life for granted. She'd not realised what it was she had with her husband and daughter – until they were inches from being taken away. And even though it wasn't in the best situation, what she learnt from it was so invaluable to her that she wouldn't even go back in time and stop it from happening; because the way she felt for husband and daughter was something she never wanted to lose. Adoration for her husband, a mother's love for her daughter and appreciation; for every single day that they had together as a family.

And not even Shane Casey could take that away from her.

* * *

**So there we go for another week. I hope you guys enjoyed and I managed to fill in some blanks (because gosh knows I personally needed some filling... haha) so yeah - thanks for reading and I look forward to hearing what you guys thought! :) **


End file.
